Photograph
by Tempest54
Summary: Song fic: Elektra goes through her photo album and remembers him but it's time to learn to let go and move on. Plz read and review!


Photograph:

Disclaimer: The lyrics belong to NickelBack and I only own Elektra.

**Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head**

Elektra just sat there staring at the photograph. A smile crept across her face as she saw the way he posed with her in the photo. It brought back so many memories, both good and bad.

**And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out**

She remembered the time when her mom said that they were moving to a new place cause of her step dad's job. She hated moving from house to house but this time things for her were going to be different.

**And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times**

She thought about the moving process and her new room. It was very big and spacious and right opposite her room was the neighbour's room. From the look of the curtains and little of the inside that was visible, she could tell it was a boy's room.

"Honey! Comedown we got visitors"

Elektra could remember running downstairs, neatening her hair and going into the living room where her eyes met with a handsome young man.

**I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in**

He got up and shook her hand and she immediately sprung out of her daze. She greeted his parents and he introduced himself to her.

"Hey I'm John! My room's opposite yours I guess," The young man said.

"Oh my name's Elektra but you can call me Ele!"

"Nice to meet you Ele!" Elektra just smiled.

"Ele!"

"Um…yeah mom!" Elektra said, as she turned her gaze away from John and looked at her mother.

"John's in the same grade as you and he offered to show you around school." Elektra's mom Gwen said.

"Yeah that will be great!" Elektra replied, as John smiled at her.

**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, God, I  
**

As she sat in her mom's house she got up and looked at the window and remembered how they would talk for hours to each other.

**  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.**

Ever since she moved to the new neighbourhood, John and Elektra were inseparable. They practically did everything together. She sat and remembered everything that happened between them as she flipped through her photo album.

**Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down**

**We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel**

**Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when**

Elektra thought about her first kiss with John. It was hilarious! Every time he tried to kiss her someone would walk in or someone would call.

"So now I have you all to myself!" John said, as the door shut and his brother left the room.

"Yup!" Elektra replied blushing. CRING CRING!!

John's cell phone rang and he rolled his eyes, Elektra couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked at her smiled, threw his cell out of the window, and leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, God, I**

**Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.**

She was home again. She remembered everything crystal clear. She stared at the pics of him and his family. She missed everything.

**I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it**

**If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change**

"Elektra honey!! Come down!" Her fiancé Phil Brookes yelled.

"Coming!!" Elektra replied.

**Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it….**

"Goodbye, John Cena!!" Elektra replied, as she closed her photo album and headed downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: This is one of my favourite songs!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.Thanks alot!!

xoxo

Tempest


End file.
